Taken 2: Place of Shadows
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: Remember Fawnpaw and her kits? Join Burn,Hate,Danger,Draft,Scar and Terror as they live the life of a TAKEN. But when all the TAKENiers are sent out to find a destination at 3 moons old, they have to conquer and master teamwork, hate, pain and love. The journey starts out great...but then disaster strucks and one pair may never return home. Sequel to Taken- Fawnkit's Story. R&R!
1. Hate POV

Light peeked into the den, hurting her eyes. The brown cat opened her eyes slightly. She yawned and turned over, moaning. She flipped into a wall of fur. It sqeaked and flipped over too. They shared a look. One annoyingly, one amused.

The yellow tom looked at his sister and mowed, "Hate, will you stop waking me up that way?" Hate laughed and stretched happily, letting the sun bask her brown fur. Burn stretched too, showing his large fangs that yellowed and stank like a word Hate couldn't use. Hate sat down, her stub of a tail barely over her paws. Her line of siblings slept in the nest. It was Burn, herself, Danger, Draft, Scar and Terror. Hate licked her pelt, cleaning the newly cut wounds. She sighed. She lived with other cats. Her mother, Fawn and her father Flesh. She also lived with kits and their parents. She looked around. Other kits slept soundly. There was Blood's and Dream's, Cate, Cranck, Cut, Creap and Tear. Also Flesh's and Dream's kits slept soundly. The toms: Cat, Scat and Feat. The she-cats were the twins Black and Gray. Hate shifted uncomfortably.

Sometimes, her mother would tell them stories about her life in the Clan. She also told them that they were born in a Clan. Her former name was Hatekit, and her brother's had 'kit' at their end of the name too. Fawn's name was Fawnpaw when she lived there. Whenever Fawn would speak of the Clan's, she would have this farway look in her eyes, and also looked into space as she spoke.

A loud shatter brought Hate back into reality. Her father and Blood came into the den. The other kits had woken up too and all lined in their nest. Hate scampered to her spot between Cate and Black. She sat up straightly, her shoulders poking out, revealing well muscle. She stared straight ahead, looking at the other line. The other line compacted of the tom cats. Each she-cat was paired up with a tom for a mate. Hate was paired up with Scat. Scat was a handsome ginger tom cat with brilliant green eyes. You can call him beautiful any day, he won't mind.

Blood and Flesh walked between the two lines, looking for stray kits that lost their minds. Today was a good day for Hate. She stood up straight. looking straight ahead, and didn't move as her cuts itched. Yesterday, she prayed a price when a feather landed on her nose and she sneezed. All through dawn she had been beaten silly, recieving the cuts.

Flesh looked impreshed. He nodded at her and continued, passing down the line. Blood inspected the toms, hitting their shoulders violently to prop them up higher. Blood passed the line smoothly, meeting Flesh at the end.

"Today, you will explore the territory with your partner. The territory lies between the Bear Den and the Lightning Tree. A creek lies, splitting the territory in two. If you follow the river, it leads to another terrotory full of foxes. A truce has been made with them and they make no hesitation if a cat passes their border. To mark where out terrotory ends at the creek, is two big boulders coverded with moss and scents which gaurds the creek. The other end is an abanded badger den, also coverded with scents. For extra known, the territorial border is lined with our scents."

Blood looked around the den, flicking his tail for emphasize.

Flesh nodded, dimissing the group. Hate scampered to Scat immdietly. Scat was licking his ginger paw, then flicking it over his left ear. He opened an eye, looking at Hate with his brilliant green eye. _Oh, great. The signal._

Hate sadly fell onto her rump, placing her head between her paws. She stared up at Scat, waiting for him to finish getting ready.

Scat was beautiful as she said before, oh and does he know it. Veryday, he HAS to have at LEAST five minutes to wash himself for the day.

Scat looked at Hate.

"okay, I'm done." Hate bounced up like the kit she is. She scampered around like a cat discovering a plum, the rare ingredient to pass the assement.

"Oh, stop acting like a you found a plum," Scat rolled his eyes, amusement in them.

"Okay, lets go. But, as before, stay BEHIND me!" With that, Scat turned around, his tail up high, leading the way out.


	2. Draft POV

**Here's the deal:  
I'm going to try to right a chapter everyday, so get ready.  
THX FOR: Supernova750 for reviewing the first chapter!  
**

**I'm also going to right in first POV, to make it better. Also, im tired of  
righting third and omniscient POV**

**Read and Review!**

**ps- does anyone know how to do the line thing? **

You can say I'm not the prettiest tom in the block. But when I was paried up with Cate it was all like BOOM instant awsome.

I listened to Blood go on and on about the terrotorial scents and borders, I rolled my eyes annoyingly and stared across the line. Their she was. Cate. My beaut. Cate stared back at me. Well, she was supposed to, since she was placed across from me. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled and her white fur sat neatly ontop of her. I stared into her eyes, trying to mouth words.

" I'm bored!"

I flicked my tounge, moved my jaws and yawned slightly. Cate's eyes slicked into a curl. Confused, again.

"Never mind," I mouthed and closed it as fast as Blood turned around. As soon as Flesh dismissed up, I stood up and padded over to Cate. On either side of her, his sister Hate was starting to leap out of line towards Scat. While, Gray licked her paw slowly as my brother Danger was waiting patiently.

"Having fun there, Danger?" I asked.

He curled his lip. "Shut it, Draft!" I scampered closer to Cate, an inch from where Danger's claws had sliced.

Cate looked up at me, her blue eyes staring into mine.

"Lets go," She moewed and together we turned towards the exit. It was quite small and narrow so I had to slither underneath. I grunted as the rocks slammed into me. I struggled, half out, half in. On the other side, Cate looked at me amusingly.

"Again?" She asked, weaving her tail around my neck.

I growled. "Help me!" But, she didn;t move, again.

"You stuck again, Draft?" A voice called from the inside.

"You should cut back on some mice there!" Noises than...laughter.

"Not cool!" I yowled.

It seemed like forever but someone smart helped me out.

So now, Cate and I are racing through the trees. The sun burned our skin, the breeze rufling it. Suddenly Cate stopped

So, the gentleman I am, I stopped too. I padded back to her. Cate was sniffing the air, her long hair flowing in the breeze.

"Wha-?" Cate cut me off. She stared at a near bush. Then her tail curled.

She jumped into the bush, laughing. More laughter echoed near her, and two mollted colored heads poped up.

"Tear!" Cate giggled as one of those heads leaped out and tackled Cate. The yellow molted she-cat tumbled over with her sister, Cate. After her, poped out Burn, my eldest brother.

"I told her not to do it," Burn shook his head.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked.

He opened his mouth but words never came out. In the distant, Blood's voice called up back.

"I never realized the time." Burn and I stared up. The sun was dropping.

"It's dawn," Tear moewed, still locked together with Ctae. They seperated and the four raced home.


	3. Scar POV

I stood still, under the watch full glance off my fathers. He had expected me too be late, but ectually, Cut and I were the first ones here.

He looked away and continued to talk to Blood, his best friend and leader. I sighed in realief. Next to me, stood my brother Danger, across from him was Gray, his partner.

Oh, sorry let me introduce myself. I'm Scar, son of Flesh and Fawn, partner to Cut.

My brother Danger had Gray as a partner. Draft had Cate, Hate had Scat. Terror had Black and Burn had Tear. And then the other one, Cat (Not my bro) had Cranck and Feat (not my bro, too) had Creap.

We were only TAKENIERS.

Soon, all the pairs were lined up.

Blood coughed, getting our attention. All heads turned towards him and Flesh.

"It's time for supper. Each pair choose one prey for the night. Dismiss."

Supper, my favorite time of day. While the TALENIERS are out learning or sleeping, slaves are out hunting all day.

So, together all of the TAkENIERS went out into the diner. A prey-pile was set up in the middle. There was loads to choose from. Mouse, squirrel, pigeon, dove, raven, vole, rabbit and even pheasent.

"The slaves did good today," Cut leaned closer to me, whispering into my ear. We weren't allowed to compliament a lower class, it was one of the rules.

Together, Cut and I picked out a raven, our favorite. We settled in our spot, eagerly tearing from our meal. The diner was a rounded den with rocks lining the perimeter. As I chewed me last bite, the diner started to clear out.

I stretched sleeply.

"Lets go," I moewed between yawns. Cut nodded and we went back to our bedroom. I climbed into my nest, careful not to wake up Draft or Terror.

"This is the worst spot ever," I mumbled as I tried to get settled. Draft, well, he was one fat cat while Terror, Terror farted in his sleep!

I finally started to drift off when a loud noise crackled through the air and a stench flowed.

"Terror!"

"sorry..."


	4. Burn POV

Night disappered and day appered. The sun flashed through the crack in the den. It burned my eyes. I flinch back, my back falling onto my sister's.

"Hey!" She squealed, her head shooting up.

"Now you see how I feel when you wake me up like that," I moewed, glaring down at her. She narrowed her eyes and yawned, the sun jumping off her white fangs. My fangs were yellow. Hmm. I wonder how she does that. Probaly learned it from her partner, Scat.

I stood up and stretched. The sun burned me. I closed my mouth sharply. I use the word burn WAY to often.

Haha, its funny, for my name is Burn, hehe.

My father Felsh came walking in. I prodded my siblings and soon, all of us stood in our line. Flesh nodded. I stared across the line. Tear looked at me and smiled shyly.

I smiled back.

Both of our pelts were pale yellow, but mine had black patches across my back. My mother, Fawn, calls me her Little Panther. I like it. None of my other siblings have a cool nick-name like I do.

For, example. Hate's nickname was Scamp, for she scampers everytime shes excited.

Terror's was Red and Black, for his pelt was the weirdest.

Danger was mother's Tiger. Hmm. Mine was better.

Scar was Little Wound, he was the smallest of the group.

Draft, well his was the weirdest, but he seems to like it. No, LOVE it. It was... Bubby (**I love my teddy! Bubby's his name...dont judge!)**

Anyways, Felsh and Blood inspected us then they met at the end as usual. I rolled my eyes. I knew what will happen next.

Either we all will hunt or explore or fight each other or mate. Same old same old.

My father, the big ginger and red tom, opened his mouth. "You will have one moon to prepare for this. In a moon or so, you all will be sent out to find the Place of Shadows (**hint hint...title!)**. It is far away from here. To return home, you will have to return us these objects: a hawk feather, a kit, a dead fox and a mountain rock. You will not return home without these objects. Well, if you don't return with them, YOU ALL WILL DIE!"


	5. Terror POV

**Hello!  
As you see- I have changed my penname from  
**Frogs and Cats Combined **to **xXFlutterBugXx!

**(who likes the story so far?)**

**Enjoy reading! Review plz! **

We all stared at our two leaders. Shock rippled through the she-cat line and the tom-cat line as Blood and Flesh announced our duty.

"Impossible!" Danger yowled with shock. "We're only two moons old!" Danger shut his mouth quickly, realizing what he had done.

Flesh and Blood exchanged a angry glance.

_Rule number 5: No talking back_

"Danger, you know not to speak to your leader without being spoken too. Now you most pay the consenquences. Come forward," Our father, Flesh growled dissprovaly.

Danger's green eyes grew wide. He rapidly shook his head. Flesh bared his fangs while Blood beckoned Danger forward.

"Come on, it won't hurt." Blood tried to purr.

Danger reluctently came forward, right in the middle, in front of everyone. His partner, Gray, whimpered and ducked her head between her paws. Blood laughed and pulled Gray close to the middle.

_Rule Number 8: If one cat disobeys, parner gets tortured too_

It was hard to watch your older brother get tortured. I wanted to shut my eyes. But, I would to get tortured and I don't want Black to get hurt to. She was so small and delicate, she couldn't stand that.

We were all forced to watch. All heads were turned. My head ached as Flesh started. Danger screeched as Flesh dug his deep into the kit's fur.

Gray whimpered, stuck underneath Blood's giant paws. My heart broke as Danger's delicate kit skin bleed. My heart twisted, his screechs of pain and the stench of blood controlling me.

My whiskers twitched, my mind racing. I can not stand anyone getting hurt. My name,Terror, doesn't fit me at all. I should have been named Scared or Pansy.

I remember when my sister, Hate, was tortured like this.

Finally, they stopped. Danger was shoved back into line. His eyes were glazed over, a marron color turning his ginger and black pelt red. Trickles of deep blood fell over his paws. It flowed towards me. I drew in my breath, panicking. Next to me, Gray was quickly trying to lick Danger's pelt clean.

Flesh nodded, satisfied.

"Now, no more taking back."

xXpage breakXx

The stench of blood soon faded and Danger's wounds were crusted with dryed blood. Gray pressed against his fur, keeping him warm.

All of us sat in the diner, eating our supper. Black sat next to me. Her black pelt leaned into mine. My red paws were crossed and trembling.

"I can't believe they are forcing us to go to the Place of Shadows, whatever that is," Black continued. Even though she was small, her words were loud and continueing.

I nodded, watching Danger across the diner. He was eating a rabbit with Gray. Black continued to blabber on, not noticing I was barely listening.

I stared at me paws. They were as red as blood. I cringed, remembering Danger and Hate getting tortured.

In front of me layed a half-eaten pheasent. I raised my head from my paws, pushing aside the meal. I rolled onto my side, looking up at Black. Black's eyes were rolled up, staring at the celing. Her mouth moved frequently, a rule not allowed.

_Rule number 5: No talking back_

I rolled onto my other side. Rules of a TAKENIER recited in his head, controlling him into panic.

_Rule Number 1: Following Orders_

_Rule Number 2: No entering Fox Territory or Clan Territory_

_Rule Number 3: Leaders may do or say anything, no matter how crazy_

_Rule Number 4: TAKENIER must have partner and must obey Leaders_

_Rule Number 5: No talking back_

_Rule Number 6: All she-cats must be pregnant by 6 moons, or killed_

_Rulle Number 7: Tom cats must get she-cat pregnant by 6 moons, or killed_

_Rule Number 8: If one cat disobeys, parner gets tortured too_

_Rule Number 9: Must have one word name_

_Rule Number 10: Must never speak of Clans or other groups_

_Rule Number 11: Never run away_

"Terror, whats your answer?" I turned over at Blacks question.

"I'm sorry. What?"

Black rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Do you want to go to bed?" I stared around, realizing Black was right.

We were the only pair left in the diner.

"Yes," I moewed, standing up and together we went to our den.

**A/N- Here is the link for **Taken-Fawnkit's Story:

s/8935651/1/Taken-Fawnkit-s-Story


	6. Fawn POV

I never imagined I would get pregnant again so soon. But then again, I never imagined I would become best friends with Dream.

I layed in my nest, my stomach enlarged with Flesh's second litter of kits. Dream layed beside me, her stomach swollen with kits also.

A slave said that I would be expecting at least eight, while Dream, three.

I sighed, remembering my other birth. I was back in the Clan then, with the help of queens and Foxleaf. Now, my first litter were two moons old, training to go on a dangerous journey to please Flesh and Blood.

They had caused me pain, but they were still my babies. I would visit them sometime when Flesh letted me. I would tell them stories about life of the Clans.

Burn was my Little Panther, the bright one, the oldest.

My little Danger, My Tiger, was tortured yesterday. He was always the happiest of them. I knew Flesh had ruined it.

My others, Hate, Terror, Draft and Scar were all the same. Beautiful, bright and...young.

They were all to young.

I shook my head.

"Calm down, Fawnpaw, it's okay, think of your babies inside," I breathed in and out. Beside me, Dream stirred.

"Were you saying something Fawn?" She asked sleeply. I shook my head. "Nope."

Dream settle back down. I sighed with relief. Even though Dream was my best friend, she was the mate of Blood and Flesh and would tattle on someone if it got juicy.

My kits would be due anyday soon. I need my rest. So, I closed my eyes and sighed.

xXPage breakXX

A slave hovered over me. Her name was Heals, and she was the one that cared for preganant or sick kits. She also takes care of the Leaders mates.

I yowled as another spasm raked through me. Heals pressed her paw onto my stomach. She then pressed into Dreams. Dream was also kitting. She had produced ten litters so far since the age of three moons. She had produced TAKENIERS and Slaves. It was easy for her.

Now, Dream was panting as her last kit slid out. Heals nipped at the sack, then placed it at Dream's belly. As I yowled, Dream purred. Four kits nursed on her. They all looked like Blood, their father. Big black toms and she-cats.

Ripples passed through my fur. I contacted and a kits slid out. A she-cat. She was follwed by nine others.

My eyes watered, from happiness and exhausten. Yesterday, Flesh and Blood had came in to us, promising that we were allowed to keep these kits. They didnt need anymore TAKENIERS or Slaves.

Dream continued to purr and I soon followed.

Heals watched us then ducked her head.

"Thank you Heals," I moewed, staring at my bundles of joy.

Heals pelt sparked. She left, leaving us queens with our kits.

Purrs and suckles echoed the den. Dream cut through the silence.

"What will you naem your kits?" I shook my head. "I don't know. Do you?" I shot the question back at her, breaking my gaze from my babies.

Dream nodded.

"The biggest she-cat will be Night. Her brother next to her will be Frisk. Then Lullaby and Blink." Dream finished pointing to the last two she-cats with her tail.

"Those are beautiful names," I purred. "It fits them."

"Thank you, Fawn." Dream purrs then closes her eyes.

I sigh, staring at my babies. They were oh so beautiful.

Their were three brown kits, two black, three ginger and one white and the last one cream.

All browns were toms. They would be Owl, Eagle and Hawk. The two she-cat twins would be Crow and Raven. My ginger kits were two toms and one she-cat. They would be Magpie, Cardinal and Chickadee. My white would be Jay and the cream, Duck. I decided to name them all after birds.

My eyes flickered. It was a long hard day. As I was going to fall asleep, Raven meowed and climbed onto me. She settled down on my side, her body rising up and down from my breathing. I smiled and purred, moving Raven about. I fell asleep, listening to the sounds of purring, suckling and breathing.


	7. The Kits POV rating T

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!  
2 of my stories had reached over  
a 1000 Views! Congratulate the stories  
-Torture Camp**

**-LOVE HATE and WAR!~**  
**Keep reading everybody!**  
**(also, im trying to reach over 15 chapters for this story**  
**so stay tuned!)**

Light peeked through the den. My fur burned from the suns rays. I squirmed. My mothers fur warmed me and calmed me. I felt her heart beating as I pounded my paws into her. Other furs moved about me. I felt them stir and wiggle, trying to get to the sweet smell of milk.

Suddenly, a noise erupted in my ears. It was so loud! I mewled with angry, trying to get away from it.

"Calm down Magpie, you don't have wake up your siblings." I froze. A beautiful voice filled my tiny ears.

I sqeauked, waiting for another response from the voice.

"Cardinal, you look like your frozen from the cold. Come here, get closer to us." The voice called out to me. I followed it happily.

"Mommy, when is Cardinal going to open her eyes?" A different voice moewed, but it sounded young, like me.

"She will soon Duck. You weren't the first to open your eyes."

"Nor the last," There it is again! The annoying voice.

"Magpie!" The beautiful voice snapped gently.

I decided I should see what was going on. I opened my eyes like before, but this time, I saw something.

"Yay! No dark, no dark! Dark bad!" I sqeauked.

"See Duck, your sister opened her eyes." I turned, searching for the voice. A large cat layed on her side in a nest. She had a brown pelt with white spots.

"Hello Cardinal. I'm Fawn, your mother. And these are your siblings," She flicked her tail around the bunch that rolled and laughed around.

I smiled happily. Then, a white kitten came up to me. "Hi, I'm Jay. Lets go play!"

**I skidded over to my sister, Cardinal.**

**"Hi, I'm Jay. Let's go play!" My sister looked startled. My mother laughed, drawing her tail around us.**

**"No no, no more play time," Fawn purred. "Its time to go meet your father." **

**"Even better!" I yowled, breaking away from my mothers clutch. I raced to my brother Owl and bared him over. He sqeauked as he was pushed over.**

**"We're going to-" I started. He rudly interupted me."I know already Jay. Mother told us when we woke up, remember?" His blue eyes stared up at me.**

**Actually, I did remember. **

**"Sorry Owl." I let him up and mother called us over.**

**"Okay lets see. Oldest to youngest. Ahhh, yes. Crow, Raven, Owl, Magpie, Duck, Eagle, Hawk, Cardinal, Chickadee and Jay. Yes, yes, all ten. Lets go."**

**Mother lined us up, then we followed her out of the den.**

**"Have fun, kits!" Dream called out to us. Her kits already met their father yesterday.**

**"Thank you Dream," We chorsed, following mother.**

We went through twists and turns. My black pelt shone from the suns rays. My sister pelts also shone. She was the eldest of the ten of us. I was second.

We followed mommy till we made it to a another den. It was damp and cold. Behind me, Owl sneezed. The cold wind whizzed through me kit pelt.

A large ginger cat sat in the middle of the den. His bright reddsh eyes gazed us over.

"Fawn, you have produced fine kits yet again. Let me see them." Fawn looked at us then at our father.

"Flesh, you said I could keep them." She pleaded, her brown pelt shivering.

Flesh nodded. "Yes, I did. But I never said I couldn't torture them, she how they mask me." Flesh purred. He looked at me.

"Now Fawn, let me see them before one gets killed." Fawn reluctently backed away from us.

"Line up oldest to youndest in a row." We did.

"Ah, smart kits. Good fun."

Flesh looked across the line. His gaze landed on Crow and I. "You black ones, come forwards."

Crow and I shared a glance, and we stepped up. Our father grabbed our tails. He jerked us back, hearing us screech.

**I panicked as Flesh pulled my tail. I clawed the ground, trying to get free. Fawn was nowhere is sight. I screeched helplessly as claws dug into my pelt.**

**It burned! I screec****hed as ****I felt warm liquids ooze through my pelt. Next to me, my sister whimpered and yowled as Flesh raked his claws into her stomach. **

**"Stop it!" I screeched, panting between my s****creeches. Flesh laughed. He through us back in line. He then grabbed Owl and Magpie, my brothers. He placed them underneath him, and then he bounced up and down. He dug his claws into their pelts as he bounced. They screeched as Flesh enjoyed himself.**

**Then came Duck, Eagle, Hawk, Cardinal and Chickadee. Flesh grabbed some fox-dung and rolled my siblings around in it.**

I watched as my father pushed Duck and Eagle and Hawk and Cardinal and Chickadee around in dug. They coughed and gagged as the stench entered their pelts and mouths.

Then, Flesh smiled and grabbed me. The youngest. He wore an evil grin.

"Come here pretty. Lets have some fun." I gulped nervously as he laughed.

He grabbed me by the sides with his claws.

I yowled and he laughed.

"Oh pretty, save your breath." Then it came. He placed me underneath him. I stared up, seeing his stomach.

"Please don't lay on me," I reapeted over and over to myself, hoping I didn't get the same treatment as Owl and Magpie.

I didn't. His thingy produced warm liquid. I screeched as yellow warmth squirted into my face. I closed my mouth tokeep the liquid out. THen, Flesh move me up and his liquid dug into my pelt. I screeched, frightened.

**A/N- It means SOOOO much to me that im the favorite author of some...*wipes eyes from happy tears* tata for now!**


	8. Danger POV

**HELLO! R&R!**

It has been a moon since Flesh announced about our little journey. By now my wounds had stared to heal, mental but ones mind will never heal watching their siblings be in pain.

It was a dark cold day that day, and my mother Fawn had taken her new litter to meet our father. I can still hear the distant screeching in my mind.

Today was the last day before we go on. Flesh and Blood had allowed us to say goodbye to our mothers. Fawn layed next to me, her soft gentle breathing calming me before we go to the Place of Shadows.

My brothers and sisters, younger, climbed all over me. Next to me sat Chickadee, the small she-cat. Her round eyes stared at me as I told my mother what happened the last few days.

Fawn's eyes grew cold. "Very well." She turned over, hearing the cry of Robin.

Robin yelped as Raven and Crow tackled him. The twins laughed as they pummled their sibling with their claws.

"Raven! Crow!" Fawn hissed, batting the kits away from Robin. My younger brother was bleeding above his eye. It trickled through his face and Fawn licked it. She cringed from the saltiness but continued to care for her kit.

"Tankeniers!" Blood's screech made my blood freeze.

"Time to go!" I heaved myself up and called to my partner. Gray was licking her mothers fur. Dream had her eyes closed, weeping as her kits crowed around her.

Gray looked at me. She touched noses with her mother and slowly walked to her. Her gray tail was down, her ears bent.

"Come on." Gray mewed, leading the way out. I followed her out and the rest of the Takeniers followed.

Blood and Flesh waited for us in our room. Flesh's eyes were clouded, his fur lined with wounds that bleed. Blood's eyes were glaring, his claws curling in and out, filled with blood and Flesh's fur.

Every moon, the two toms fought to lead the Takeniers for the moon. Last moon, Blood won. Looks like Blood won again.

The two brothers glared at each other and then Blood coughed, "In two minuets, you'll be leaving for your journey. Eat fast."

We raced into the Dining Hall as soon as he flicked his tail. I hualed up a pigeon and shrew in my jaws and carried them out. Gray held three mice in her jaws, for the journey.

I nodded to her, my mouth full.

Two minuets passed and we outside. We were scarfing down our prey. Blood and Flesh bid their good lucks. My mind still bore the surprise. Flesh licked all his kits but Blood ignored them. He hissed as Flesh raked his rough tongue over my shredded ear. I gazed up at my father, his eyes loving as he smiled. He then licked Hate's ear and we left.

Gray coughed and drew in a deep breath. She licked her muzzle. The rest of the group had finished, waiting for me.

I looked up, my mouth open with pigeon in it. I swallowed and through the carcuss aside.

"Let's go," I stretched, annoucing.

The group nodded, relieved for a leader.


	9. Hate tells Meeting the Clan

**POLL!**

**Whose your favorite Takenier pair?**

A) Hate and Scat

B) Danger and Gray

C) Terror and Black

D) Burn and Tear

E) Draft and Cate

**Who would you like to see mate? or die?**

first say: mate or die than pick an answer

A) Hate B) Danger C)Terror D) Burn E) Draft

Answer in your Review Plz!

We padded through the forest. The pines loomed over our heads. We smelled a new scent, musty and tangy. Danger hissed while Burn spat with disgust.

I felt my hair rising. The smell smelled warning-like and to keep away.

"What should we do?" I leaned towards Scat. The tom stared at me, licking my muzzle. I leaned away, glaring. "Tell me!"

He shrugged. "Ask, Danger, he seems to think that he leads this group." Scat glared at him. Danger looked over his shoulder, smirking, narrowing his eyes at my mate. I stepped in front of Scat, warning Danger to calm down.

'Danger?" I asked. "What's that smell."

Danger opened his mouth, letting the smells in. "Boundary line. Warning." He looked at me. "Clan scent."

Scat crouched down, whimpering. I followed his movement, whispering. "Clan? Blood said that they kill for fun and torture their cats and eat bad kits."

Danger shrugged his shoulders. Next to him Gray looked at me. "Don't worry Hate. I can hear them coming now."

I sprang up. That made my fear worse! I wanted to get out of this kit eating cat torturing Clans.

The ferns rustled and out came three large cats, followed by two small ones.

They stared at our group, eyes narrowed. The Takeniers around me had their fur fluffed up, their eyes narrowed, ready for a fight.

One large cat came towards us. His pelt was wide and his paws black with his claws going in and out.

"Did you know your in ShadowClan territory? Where did you come from?" He growled, bending down to us.

Danger sat up, meeting the cat in the eyes. "What we do and where we come from don't matter to you!" Danger raked his claws against the cats muzzle. The white cat reered back, his paws swiping at his muzzle.

The other cats advansed.

"Blackstar! You okay?" A tabby she-cat narrowed her worried eyes.

Blackstar nodded. "I say kill them!" Growled a moltted tom. His ears were shredded and he limped.

The tabby looked at the tom with wide eyes. "Widewhisker! Their only kits! We can't kill harmless kits. They barely hurt Blackstar. Their claws still weak and their teeth still suckling."

Scat growled next to me.

"Orangepelt!" Widewhisker hissed, looking at Scat. "I don't trust them."

"Go," Gray whispered to me. "Danger has a plan, we bolt backwards towards our territory and then go a new way. When he flicks his tail, run. Pass it on." I nodded and did.

We watched Danger's tail tip while the Clan cats argued what to do with us.

Then, it came. Danger flicked his tail and we bolted.


End file.
